Love Potion
by MissEljebel
Summary: Sucy and Nkiruka make a potion together, and Nkiruka confesses something very personal to Sucy. Sucy x OC oneshot


Sucy sat in her dorm, swirling a potion around in her hand. Her uncovered eye followed it, and she sighed. Her potions, in her opinion, had been kinda bland lately, and didn't have any potential. Her mushrooms worked fine, but there was something else she needed to get the desired effect. She just wasn't sure what...

The door opened, and Akko and Amanda walked in, giggling. Sucy looked over, the same solemn expression on her face.

"Hey Su!" Akko greeted. Amanda was holding Akko's hand.

"What's up girl?" Amanda asked. Sucy looked at her potion, then back at Amanda. "Oh, making potions?" Amanda asked.

"You can say that," Sucy replied, a bit of an edge to her voice. Akko furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"You okay Sucy? You sound mad." Akko asked. Sucy swirled her potion around some more, narrowing her eyes.

Amanda walked over. "Is it something with your potion?" Amanda asked curiously. Sucy looked away, trying not to express her dissatisfaction. Amanda put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I see. You want to try something new with your potions?"

Sucy set her potion down and took a deep breath. "Fine. Yes," Sucy responded. Akko walked over, a big grin on her face.

"Well, you know who else makes potions, right?" Akko asked. Sucy glanced at her, and Akko clapped her hands together. "Nkiruka does! Why don't you see her?"

"That's a good idea!" Amanda agreed, grabbing Akko's hand and kissing her cheek. Akko blushed heavily and giggled, and Sucy just glared at them.

"Alright," Sucy replied, her voice monotonous. She stood up, potion in hand, and turned to head out of the dorm.

"See you later, Sucy!" Akko waved her hand, and Sucy left.

Nkiruka's dorm was just down the hallway. Sucy didn't know why she didn't think of asking Nkiruka before. Much like Sucy, she also made potions, although Nkiruka's were more medicinal. Sucy mainly used mushrooms, but Nkiruka used animal bones.

Ever since Nkiruka arrived at the school, she and Sucy hit it off really well, due to their mutual interests in potions and the macabre.

What was really strange to Sucy, however, was that when their groups were together, Sucy always wanted to be next to Nkiruka. Sucy always wanted to talk to her, to make her smile. Sucy's heart fluttered when she thought of Nkiruka. She didn't know what to make of it.

She stopped in front of Nkiruka's door and knocked. She could hear someone shuffling inside, and then the door opened. There stood Nkiruka.

"Su-Su!" Nkiruka greeted, a wide smile spreading over her face. "What brings you to my room?"

Sucy held up her potion. "I'm bored with my potions. I want to experiment with new ingredients." Sucy explained. Nkiruka put a hand on Sucy's shoulder.

"Well, you came to the right place!" Nkiruka beamed. She stepped aside and gestured Sucy inside. Sucy walked inside, and Nkiruka closed the door. She then walked over to her bed and shuffled around underneath it, pulling out a large box of animal bones.

Sucy walked over, looking at all that she had. She picked up a small skull, and looked at Nkiruka curiously. Nkiruka grinned.

"That's a bat skull!" Nkiruka said. "You can take it, if you want."

Sucy put it in her pocket, and rummaged through more of the bones. She pulled out a large rib bone, and Nkiruka explained to her that it was a cattle rib. Sucy then grabbed a water buffalo horn.

"I think that's good," Sucy said, holding the materials. Nkiruka pushed the box back under the bed. Sucy stared at her. "Where do you get all of these?"

"My parents run a fetish stand back home in Lomè, so they send me some things from what they gather, to help with my potions." Nkiruka explained. Sucy nodded, eyeing the items she held.

"Do you want to work on a potion with me?" Sucy asked. Nkiruka clapped her hands together, grinning.

"I'd love to! I really admire your work, I'd be honored to work with you." Nkiruka grinned. Sucy nodded her head.

Sucy reached into her pockets and pulled out some mushrooms. Nkiruka smiled warmly and grabbed a large pot from under her bed.

"Come on, lets go to the apothecary room," Nkiruka suggested. A sadistic smirk crossed Sucy's pale face.

"What's the fun in that? Let's do it in this room!" Sucy laughed. Nkiruka put a hand on Sucy's shoulder.

"Well, I would! But I need to burn these bones, Su-Su." She chuckled. Sucy let out a disappointed sigh, and they carried the pot and the ingredients down to the apothecary room.

They reached the apothecary room, which was unoccupied. They set the pot down on the burners, and they added bucketsful of water for the base. Nkiruka switches on the burner, and soon enough, the water started to boil.

Sucy took out her mushrooms and dropped them in. The water started to fizz. Nkiruka then added in the bat skull, cattle rib and water buffalo horn. The water turned a black color, fizzing and making a squealing noise.

Sucy and Nkiruka took deep breaths, inhaling the fumes. They then looked at each other, smiling warmly. Sucy fell headlong into Nkiruka's chocolate brown eyes, then looked away, confused at the weird fluttering feeling in her chest.

Sucy grabbed a large stick and began to stir the potion. Nkiruka grinned and watched her.

Soon enough, the water was thick and pudding-like. Sucy grabbed a bottle and filled it up with the potion, screwing the top tight. Nkiruka did the same.

"I can't wait to try this potion on Akko," Sucy said. Nkiruka let out a boisterous laugh, but then she calmed down.

"You know, Sucy..." Nkiruka started softly. Sucy looked over at her, and Nkiruka had her hands over her heart, her eyes fixed on the potion, but with a relaxed look in them. "I've always admired your work." She looked over at Sucy, smiling. "I... I've always admired you!"

Sucy's eyes grew wide and she stared back. Nkiruka started to sweat nervously. "Sucy... I-I really like you. In fact, I love you!" Nkiruka admitted. Sucy just continued go stare, saying nothing. Nkiruka's expression grew sad. "I know you probably don't like me back..."

Sucy smiled softly and put a hand on Nkiruka's shoulder. "Nkiruka..." Sucy started. "I... love you too."

Nkiruka gasped and covered her mouth. "Y-you really do?" Nkiruka asked, shocked. Sucy gave a nod, and Nkiruka grinned and hugged Sucy tightly. "I-I love you, Sucy!"

Sucy hugged her back. She had liked Nkiruka for quite some time, she realized. She appreciated Nkiruka's knowledge in potions, and her enthusiasm and kindness towards Sucy.

Nkiruka lifted Sucy off the ground in her tight hug, and Sucy stuck out her tongue, the sappiness of it all making her laugh. Then Nkiruka set her down and took Sucy's hands in her own.

"So... we're a couple now?" Nkiruka asked. Sucy gave a slight nod.

"Yes," Sucy responded. Nkiruka smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks, batting her eyelashes at Sucy.

"I'm so glad you like me back!" She beamed.

Sucy smiled, and suddenly, they heard a loud noise, as if a bubble had popped. Sucy whipped around and Nkiruka peered over Sucy's shoulder to see that the potion they had made together was now covering the floor and part of the walls. They had forgotten about it, and it had exploded. It even got in Sucy's hair and on her uniform.

"Oops," Nkiruka murmured.

The door swung open and in walked in Professor Finnelan. Her eyes grew wide at the site of the potion covering the room, but then she grimaced.

"Sucy! Nkiruka! What have you done?!" She hissed. Nkiruka waved her hands, sweating nervously. Sucy just stared.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor Finnelan! It was an accident!" Nkiruka whined, terrified of getting in trouble. Finnelan took a step forward.

"Accident or not, you two made a mess! Clean it up immediately!" Finnelan ordered. She then stormed out of the room, and Nkiruka and Sucy looked at each other.

Nkiruka had fear in her eyes, but Sucy just chuckled. Seeing Sucy's calm reaction, Nkiruka smiled and relaxed.

"I guess we better get cleaning," Nkiruka said.

"I guess so," Sucy responded, smiling.

The two then began to clean, scrubbing the floors and walls. While it tired them out, it wasn't bad because they got to spend time with each other.


End file.
